El viernes del infiel
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Aquel dia era para expresarle su amor a alguien prohibido, una noche que ansiaban mas en la semana, un dia dedicado a ellos y a nadie mas JuliexKeith NO ME ASESINEN


_**El viernes del infiel **_

_**Por**_

_**Evan De La Rosa**_

El ocaso se pintaba en lascalles de ciudad de Balview, el astro rey se escondia lentamente, dejando ver poco a poco el manto nocturno que indicaba el anochecer, y se podía observar como la gente caminaba por una de las calles de la ciudad, algunos para pasarlo bien con los amigos, otros en cambio retornaban del trabajo con destino a su hogar, pero también se escuchaban las voces de la gente que hablaba por celular, mayoritariamente, para dar una falsa cuartada.

Lo siento mi amor, pero tengo un compromiso muy grande en el trabajo, así que no podre esta noche – hablando por celular, se escuchaba a una mujer hablar apenadamente con alguien.

No importa mi amor, sera otro día – por la otra línea se escuchaba la voz de un hombre desilucionado que intentaba disfrasar su voz lo mas posible. – cuidate Julie, hasta luego…

Hasta luego Billy – se escucho dando por terminada aquella llamada, al terminar ella lanzo un suspiro al aire y guardo su celular en su bolso para continuar caminando a su destino.

Tanto ella como el día siguieron su curso, el sol al fin se había ido a dormitar, dejando a la luna quebrillaba junto a las estrellas, observando así la ciudad y lo que ocurria en ella desde las alturas.

Aquella mujer de cabellos plateados que antes se había comunicado por telefono por anterioridad se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, de ojos color miel, de buena figura vestida con una falda café y una blusa de color rosa palido, además de tener un bolso colgado en su hombro derecho, caminaba a paso constante por las calles del centro con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, como si fuera una niña la cual iba a recibir su regalo de navidad.

Su caminar le llevo a un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, con aquella sonrisa plasmada entro al recinto para dirigirse a la recepcion del lugar.

Hola – Saludó al encargado, un hombre de piel morena de cabello blanco el cual fumaba un cigarrillo, se retiro el rollo de la boca para hablarle a aquella señorita.

Hola señorita en que le puedo ofrecer…

Quisiera saber si ya llegó Keith, cabello rubio, ojos rojos…

Si ya llego – respondio el con voz cortante – esta en la habitacion trescientos uno.

Gracias - le respondio embozando una sonrisa, para alejarse de la recepcion y caminar hacia las esaleras.

Una cosa más señorita – le exclamo el joven recepcionista.

¿Si?

Diviertase – comentó con voz picara y con una sonrisa.

Je gracias – respondio con el mismo tipo de sonrisa y subir las escaleras hacia la habitacion que le había indicado.

La mujer subio hacia el piso indicado y se paró frente la puerta del cuarto trescientos uno, con lentitud, abrió la puerta de la habitacion y ahí lo encontró.

Tal como lo habia descrito en la recepcion ahí estaba, cabello rubio peinado en puntas, ojos de una color rojo, vestido con una camisa negra y pantalon de mesclilla rojo el cual estaba sentado en la cama contemplando el cielo, al escuchar el ruido de la puerta el desvio su mirada para prestarle atencion.

Hola Julie – Dijo el con una sonrisa que irradiaba picardia.

Hola mi Keith – respondio con su mismo gesto.

Aquella noche desbordaron sus sentimientos, los cuales se habian acumulado desde hace una semana, la ultima vez que se habian visto.

Cada viernes era la misma rutina.

Ella le daba a su esposo Billy una cuartada de trabajo, pero despues se dirigia a algún hotel donde se veia con su amante.

El también le otorgaba la misma mentira a su prometida, Julie no recordaba su nombre, pero recordaba que era una mujer muy seria.

Pero aquello no les importaba nada exterioren ese momento, aquella noche estaba apartada del resto de los demás, no les importaba si sus compañeros en el amor, su trabajo ni demás, por que aquella noche era su incentivo para seguir, una noche que ademasaprovechaban varias parejas para hacer lo mismo que ellos ahora.

Una noche de amor y caricias prohibidas.

Un desborde de sentimientos que yacian ocultos.

Ese era su noche de viernes.

El viernes del infiel.

FIN

_**Notas del autor: hola a todos, al fin despues de tanto tiempo sin inspiracion, aquí Evan de la Rosa presetandoles este one-shot de una pareja muy crack KeithxJulie, esta es la peticion de Haruhi tqm, espero que te haya gustado este one-shot ahh, una cosa mas,no soy una chica, soy un chico, pero no te preocupes a veces pasa.**_

_**Bueno chicos y chicas, me despido como siempre…**_

_**Con un hasta luego**_

_**Y un**_

_**Sayonaraaa.**_


End file.
